Homecoming Hill : TRADUCTION EN HIATUS
by dreamcatcher8373
Summary: Dans un manoir abandonné, théâtre de nombreuses disparitions, Luffy et ses compagnons attendent, prisonniers, invisibles, l’arrivée de celui qui aura le pouvoir de les sauver. Et voilà que deux cousins, Zoro et Sanji, viennent s'installer... ZoroxLuffy AU
1. Prologue: Pas de visiteurs à Hill Town

Bienvenue !

La fanfiction que vous allez lire, **Homecoming Hill**, est la traduction française d'une histoire écrite originellement en anglais par **TreeStar**.

_(Thank you so much, TreeStar, for letting me translate your story !)_

Je suis tombée amoureuse de cette fic cet été. J'ai dévoré les quelques 16 ou 17 chapitres publiés à l'époque, j'ai adoré, et j'ai tout de suite eu envie d'en faire profiter les lecteurs francophones.

Cette histoire est tellement bonne que je n'hésite pas à me lancer dans cette traduction, malgré l'ampleur de la tâche: 21 chapitres publiés à ce jour, plus de 110 000 mots, et l'histoire dépassera probablement les 200 000 mots lorsqu'elle sera finie ! Inutile de dire que traduire tout ça va me prendre un bon bout de temps....

Je suis peut-être inconsciente de me lancer là-dedans mais je crois vraiment que cette histoire en vaut la peine. Je ferai de mon mieux pour terminer, mais il vous faudra un peu de patience... (et les encouragements sont toujours appréciés, cela va sans dire ^_^)

**Série: **One Piece

**Genre: **Alternate Universe, horreur, mystère, surnaturel, YAOI

**Couple: **Zoro / Luffy

**Rating: **M, pour respecter le rating de l'auteur. Cependant, TreeStar a tendance à être très prudente. Personnellement, je donnerais aux 21 premiers chapitres le rating T (pour l'ambiance de film d'horreur ^^). Mais je ne sais pas comment les choses vont tourner par la suite...

**Disclaimer: **les personnages de One Piece appartiennent à Eiichiro Oda, et l'histoire de Homecoming Hill appartient à Teresa Starr (TreeStar). Je ne suis que l'humble traductrice, qui s'efforcera de ne pas trop assassiner le texte original...

[15/05/09 : Le chapitre a été corrigé par ma beta-lectrice, **Finuviel**. Je lui suis très reconnaissante pour ses excellents conseils ! ^_^]

* * *

-------------------------------------------------------

**HOMECOMING HILL **

par** TreeStar**

-------------------------------------------------------

**1. Prologue: Pas de visiteurs à Hill Town**

* * *

_« Aucun organisme vivant ne peut demeurer longtemps sain d'esprit dans des conditions de réalité absolue ; même les alouettes et les criquets, supposent certains, rêvent. Hill House, insensée, s'élevait seule contre ses collines, renfermant les ténèbres en son sein. Elle était restée ainsi pendant quatre-vingts ans et pourrait persister quatre-vingts années de plus. A l'intérieur, les murs demeuraient droits, les briques se joignaient avec soin, les planchers étaient fermes, et les portes soigneusement fermées. Le silence s'étendait progressivement sur le bois et la pierre de Hill House et tout ce qui errait là, errait seul. »_

Shirley Jackson, _The Haunting of Hill House._

* * *

La ville de Hill Town, 1600 habitants, était sise au coeur d'une forêt à la beauté luxuriante. Elle était bâtie sur terrain plat mais méritait pourtant bien son nom en raison des collines qui l'entouraient de toutes parts. A première vue c'était une petite ville très normale, un peu surannée, où abondaient les grandes demeures de style colonial. Elles avaient été construites lorsque la ville avait été fondée et la plus récente d'entre elles avait au moins quarante ans. Les rues étaient étroites et celles qui étaient pavées ne l'étaient que depuis peu.

Les habitants vivaient une vie tout-à-fait normale. Les enfants allaient à l'école ensemble dans les deux seuls établissements de la ville: l'un pour toutes les classes du primaire et l'autre pour le collège et le lycée. Les hommes âgés s'asseyaient sur leur porche et lisaient tandis que les femmes cuisinaient des tartes pour la famille et les voisins. Les adultes qui travaillaient cultivaient les champs pour les fermiers, car les environs de la ville étaient parsemés de petites fermes dont les récoltes demandaient un soin constant. Le dimanche on les trouvait tous assemblés dans l'une des deux églises lorsque le carillon des cloches s'élevait des dômes, annonçant le début de l'office matinal.

Au milieu de la ville, une grande tour blanche arborait une horloge qui sonnait chaque heure du jour, depuis six heures du matin jusqu'à neuf heures du soir, heure à laquelle les enfants allaient tous se coucher. Elle signalait le début de la journée de travail et l'heure de rentrer à la maison. Les gens ne déambulaient pas dehors la nuit. Même le pub « The Tavern » et le « Corner Store » fermaient tôt, et les ivrognes étaient rentrés avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Ceux qui habitaient à Hill Town avaient vécu ainsi toute leur vie. C'était une routine, mais ils y étaient habitués et personne n'avait d'objection. Des familles avaient vécu et étaient mortes à Hill Town depuis des générations. Il était très difficile de partir une fois que l'on était là, et le nombre des habitants de la ville avait réussi à rester à peu près constant au fil des décennies.

Aucun visiteur ne venait plus à Hill Town ; pas depuis que les vignobles avaient fermé leurs portes au public bien des années auparavant. Les habitants s'accordaient à penser que les vignobles, s'ils vendaient encore leur production, ne devaient plus ouvrir leurs portes aux étrangers pour des dégustations de vin.

Il valait mieux que les étrangers ne viennent pas du tout en ville. Ils posaient trop de questions. Ils aimaient explorer le superbe arrière-pays ; les jeunes gens se promenaient et les randonneurs parcouraient les forêts profondes qui entouraient la ville. Ceux qui vivaient ici n'auraient pas fait ça, mais les étrangers...

Non, il valait mieux qu'il n'y ait pas du tout d'étrangers flânant en ville. Pour leur propre bien.

A la fin de la ville – tout au bout de la rue centrale – il y avait une colline, haute et pentue, qui attirait le regard en raison de la demeure qui s'élevait au sommet, immense, belle, fascinante. Elle était entourée de ce qui avait été, à une époque, des vignes, des vergers et des jardins bien entretenus. L'allée carrossable, pavée de briques rougeâtres, était longue et très étroite. Elle avait été créée à l'origine pour les calèches et les vieilles Ford, quand les automobiles étaient encore une nouveauté. Elle commençait au portail et s'achevait en un large cercle autour d'une fontaine surmontée de chérubins.

Cent ans plus tôt, roses, oeillets, fougères et autres plantes colorées avaient encadré l'allée sur toute sa longueur. La colline était devenue une mine d'or. Avec suffisamment de main-d'oeuvre, en un an, elle pouvait produire près de cent mille dollars. A l'époque, c'était comme être multimillionnaire. Les gens étaient prêts à payer une fortune pour boire le vin ou simplement parcourir le domaine de la splendeur qu'était Homecoming Hill.

Construite en 1913, la maison elle-même était en bois et pierre de taille. Les murs solides encadraient des salles aux dimensions les plus variées. De grandes portes à doubles battants gardaient le seuil de quasiment toutes les pièces, y compris les salles de bain. Le sol de l'entrée était revêtu d'un marbre à la propreté immaculée. Les halls étaient nombreux et toujours remplis de monde.

De nos jours, si la demeure s'élevait encore solidement, les halls étaient sombres et déserts ; pourtant des murmures s'y faisaient toujours entendre. Quant aux vignobles et aux jardins envahis par la végétation, ils étaient morts, disait-on, avec le passage des ans.

Rien ne vivait à Homecoming Hill et il en avait été ainsi pendant quinze ans, bien que le mystère du manoir ait commencé quelques quatre-vingt ans plus tôt. Le premier signe indiquant que quelque chose de terrible se passait avait été la disparition d'une jeune fille de seize ans. Nefeltari Vivi était une enfant paisible et belle, au tempérament doux. Fille unique, elle avait vécu dans la joie et la richesse depuis la construction de la demeure, entourée de sa famille et des domestiques qu'elle traitait comme des amis.

Puis, un jour, elle disparut sans laisser de traces. Il n'y avait aucun signe d'elle nulle part. On fouilla soigneusement le domaine, tous les habitants de la ville furent interrogés, mais personne ne put même déduire avec certitude l'endroit où elle avait été aperçue pour la dernière fois. La famille garda un étrange silence à propos de l'événement. Après l'avoir cherchée pendant à peine deux semaines, la famille prit le deuil, fit faire une statue en son hommage et la plaça dans une zone dégagée au coeur du vaste jardin. Dehors, à quelque distance des escaliers de pierre et des balcons les plus bas, on pouvait la voir depuis toutes les fenêtres de la façade sud, qui tournait le dos à la ville.

Les rumeurs s'amplifièrent grandement et la peur s'installa dans le domaine et parmi le personnel lorsque les filles jumelles du jardinier disparurent, douze jours après l'enterrement. On les avait vues toutes deux franchir la porte d'un balcon, au troisième étage de la seconde aile est, vêtues de leurs robes de deuil noires et tenant leurs ombrelles. Pourtant, lorsque la femme de chambre vint les chercher pour le dîner, quelques instants plus tard, elles avaient disparu.

Des recherches approfondies furent de nouveau conduites mais le balcon n'avait pas d'autre issue et l'on ne retrouva jamais les petites filles. Alors que l'on organisait de nouvelles funérailles, la rumeur se mit à courir que la maison était hantée. Puis la famille et le personnel quittèrent les lieux brutalement, laissant derrière eux de douloureux souvenirs, et la colline et le manoir attendirent seuls, en silence.

Bien sûr, diverses personnes tentèrent de s'approprier la demeure et le vignoble. Le temps qu'il fallait à la maison pour s'emparer de ses victimes variait. Parfois les gens disparaissaient ou mouraient immédiatement, ou bien il fallait des semaines, et quelques fois cela n'arrivait jamais avant le départ de la maisonnée. Seules deux familles au complet quittèrent la maison ; la peur les avait fait fuir après seulement deux semaines.

Parfois on rapportait uniquement que certaines choses se réorganisaient, que des pièces se rangeaient d'elles-mêmes. Une femme de chambre raconta qu'elle avait enlevé de l'une de ces pièces le portrait d'une femme qui avait disparu longtemps auparavant. Le jour suivant le tableau était de retour et tous les portraits de sa propre chambre avaient été éventrés.

Mais les familles avaient toujours déménagé, au bout d'un ou deux mois tout au plus, à cause d'événements étranges de ce genre. Et au fil du temps, le nombre des tombes et des mémoriaux élevés aux victimes dont on n'avait pas retrouvé les corps avait régulièrement augmenté. Certains, assez bizarrement, semblaient même apparaître d'eux-mêmes.

Les choses commençaient toujours lentement : une disparition par ci, une mort mystérieuse par là. Finalement le moment arriva où personne en ville ne s'approcha plus de Homecoming Hill. Ça n'en valait pas le risque. La maison était visible de n'importe où en ville et les gens l'apercevaient tous les jours, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'ils s'y étaient habitués ou qu'ils s'en méfiaient moins. le manoir de Homecoming Hill s'élevait au dessus de Hill Town, menaçant comme une ombre dans un cauchemar.

Ceux qui étaient allés là-haut et en étaient revenus n'avaient jamais rien vu qui sortît de l'ordinaire. Ils avaient tout au plus eu la sensation d'être observés ou suivis. Deux hommes âgés un peu éméchés, qui s'y aventurèrent ensemble en 1966, affirmèrent avoir entendu dans la cour de devant, sous les arbres morts, un homme invisible leur demander poliment de partir. Bien qu'ils eussent une solide réputation d'ivrognes, personne n'amena plus rien au delà de cette limite. Les habitants superstitieux croyaient donc que ceux qui n'étaient pas revenus s'étaient probablement aventurés trop loin dans le domaine et avaient rencontré quelque chose qui les dépassait.

Aucune personne en ville ne savait ce qui s'était passé tant d'années auparavant pour soudain réveiller Homecoming Hill. Tous ceux qui auraient pu répondre aux questions des habitants avec une quelconque certitude avaient été réduit au silence pour toujours. Mais il n'était pas une âme à Hill Town qui n'eût entendu des voix murmurer dans la nuit.

Tout ce que l'on savait pour sûr, c'était que si vous restiez en ville et si vous vous occupiez de vos affaires, rien ne venait s'en mêler - à part des voisins trop curieux. Si vous vous aventuriez au delà du portail de Homecoming Hill, il y avait de bonnes chances pour qu'on ne vous revoie plus jamais.


	2. Les événements du passé

**2. Les événements du passé**

_16 septembre 1939._

Les éclairs perçaient le ciel au dessus de la petite ville et des collines environnantes. Il était trois heures de l'après-midi mais il faisait aussi sombre que si c'était la nuit.

C'était une mauvaise tempête. L'eau qui inondait les rues rendait, dans le meilleur des cas, le passage difficile. Des sacs de sable s'entassaient devant le seuil de plusieurs maisons pour empêcher l'eau d'envahir les minuscules bâtiments. Dans une région aussi reculée que Hill Town, la tempête prenait une importance énorme. Elle avait été l'objet de tous les ragots et de préparations effrénées. Il ne se passait pas grand chose ici, si bien que même le plus petit événement agitait l'étrange paranoïa des habitants.

Mais, au sommet de Homecoming Hill, la crise avait frappé sous une autre forme.

— Mais où diable est donc ce maudit docteur?

Un homme qui approchait la quarantaine faisait impatiemment les cent pas dans le hall devant l'imposante porte à doubles battants qui menait à la chambre de son fils. C'était un bel homme, avec des cheveux d'un roux profond et une barbe joliment taillée en bouc. Pour un homme riche qui vivait d'un gros héritage, il avait un allure étonnamment décontractée. Au lieu des vêtements coûteux, irréprochables, qu'on aurait pu lui voir porter, il préférait le style confortable. Aaron D. Shanks était un homme jovial, qui adorait plaisanter et n'avait jamais eu de mal à se faire des amis.

Il avait l'esprit ouvert et un tempérament patient. Bien qu'il pût se réjouir des choses les plus étranges, son plus grand bonheur lui venait de son plus jeune fils, un garçon au nom bizarre et qui pourtant lui allait bien: Luffy.

Homme de famille né, Shanks avait été déçu d'apprendre peu après son mariage que sa femme bien-aimée, Makino, était stérile. Cela ne l'avait pas empêché de l'aimer pour autant. Par contre, il avait trouvé ses successeurs d'une autre façon.

Pour un homme riche, l'adoption n'était pas un moyen très apprécié de transmettre sa fortune, mais Shanks ne s'était jamais vraiment préoccupé de ce qu'appréciaient les gens. Il avait le coeur large et cette solution semblait parfaite pour lui.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il avait reçu nombre de réactions violentes lorsqu'il avait finalement désigné ses héritiers. Il avait trouvé Luffy et Ace vivant dans la rue alors qu'ils n'avaient que sept et douze ans et il s'était immédiatement pris d'une grande affection pour eux.

Quand les critiques concernant ses garçons eurent dépassé, selon Shanks, le seuil du tolérable, il avait fait les bagages de sa famille et s'était mis en route depuis la côte Est vers la côte Ouest. Ils avaient eu beaucoup de chance avec toutes leur maisons jusqu'ici, mais Homecoming Hill allait être quelque chose de spécial. Le manoir qu'il laisserait spécifiquement à Luffy et Ace après sa mort serait éternel. Ils ne déménageraient plus jamais. Ce serait la maison dans laquelle ils s'installeraient pour le reste de leur vie de famille. Un projet spécial serait de rouvrir le vignoble, et Shanks pourrait passer le temps qui lui restait avec ses fils avant que ces derniers ne s'échappent pour se marier.

Ace avait déjà vingt-deux ans, l'âge parfait pour se marier, et Shanks était sûr que sous peu il choisirait une fiancée. Dès qu'ils s'étaient installés, deux mois auparavant, Makino avait commencé à décrire le fascinant mariage qu'ils pourraient organiser une fois que le vignoble aurait refleuri. Ace n'aurait pas de mal à trouver quelqu'un. Il avait toujours eu le chic pour dominer l'échelle de popularité auprès des femmes, où qu'il aille. Et ensuite, Luffy le suivrait certainement de près puisqu'il avait déjà dix-sept ans.

Ou peut-être pas, en fait. Luffy était d'une mentalité beaucoup plus jeune que son frère, beaucoup plus naïve et innocente. Au fond de son coeur c'était toujours un petit enfant.

Il était aussi cloué au lit par la maladie.

Shanks jura une fois de plus et accéléra le pas.

Ace, qui était assis dans une chaise, les deux mains étroitement serrées devant lui, se pencha en avant. Il était très beau, avec des cheveux noirs qui tombaient en boucles sur sa nuque et un corps bien bâti, habituellement visible sous les vêtements moulant qu'il avait tendance à porter. De légères tâches de rousseur parsemaient son nez et ses joues, donnant à son sourire un caractère d'autant plus juvénile.

Très perspicace, Ace était un jeune homme intelligent, à l'esprit rapide. Il possédait même un diplôme universitaire, ce qui était rare à l'époque, en particulier dans cette partie du pays. L'ouest de l'Oregon n'offrait pas encore beaucoup de choix en matière d'universités. Ace espérait que cela changerait bientôt, car il pensait qu'il serait bon pour son petit frère, fantasque et imaginatif, d'approfondir son éducation dans la vie réelle.

Mais il adorait Luffy. Le contraire eut été difficile. Luffy avait une personnalité profondément attachante et lui, à son tour, adorait tout et tous ceux qui l'entouraient. Les seules richesses dont se souciait Luffy étaient celles des sentiments. Pour Luffy, qui avait l'affection, la curiosité, et la durée d'attention d'un petit oiseau nourri à la main, en posséder d'une autre sorte n'avait aucun sens.

Ace pensait que le monde perdrait un grand prodige si Luffy mourait de diphtérie et à ce moment il exprima son inquiétude à haute voix.

— Père, il se peut que le docteur ne puisse pas venir à cause de l'innondation.

Shanks n'aimait pas cette réponse, mais il savait qu'Ace avait probablement raison. Après tout, ils avaient envoyé un domestique chercher l'homme plus d'une heure auparavant et le docteur vivait à cinq minutes une fois que vous aviez descendu la longue allée de brique.

Il s'assit à côté de son fils, résigné à la possibilité qu'ils soient seuls pour affronter la tempête. Il ne pouvait pas se résigner, cependant, aux conséquences que cela pourrait avoir. Mais, honnêtement, qu'est-ce que le docteur pourrait faire maintenant qu'il n'avait pas pu faire trois jours plus tôt? Luffy souffrait de diphtérie et la diphtérie ne se soignait pas.

Après un moment, il reprit la parole.

— J'aurais dû le prévoir. Il disait qu'il voyait des choses dans les ombres... que la nuit il entendait des pleurs, des choses comme ça. Des cris. Son comportement a commencé à changer une semaine après notre arrivée.

— Ne te blâme pas. J'aurais dû le remarquer, moi aussi. Je passe tellement de temps avec lui, j'ai vu à quel point il devenait nerveux. Il tremblait sans cesse...

Ace laissa sa phrase en suspens.

Le silence régna pendant une minute ou deux.

Shanks s'inclina un peu vers l'arrière.

— Tu sais... Makino me dit de ne pas être superstitieux. Elle dit toujours: "Shanks, tu vois des signes là où il n'y en a pas." Mais moi je te dis... Quand le fils de Mabel a disparu dans les bois derrière le manoir, la semaine dernière... Entre ça et le comportement de Luffy...

Il marqua un instant de pause. Ses yeux semblaient refléter une scène appartenant à un passé lointain.

— Je n'ai jamais dit à Luffy que Joshua avait disparu. Et j'ai dit à tous les autres de garder le silence à ce sujet. Il ne se sentait déjà pas bien à ce moment, tu sais. Mais j'ai eu une sensation des plus étranges, plus tard, dans la nuit où il a disparu. Une sensation des plus étranges. J'aurais dû nous faire déménager à ce moment-là. Cette nuit-là.

— Père?

Ace le regardait, ne sachant trop bien où il voulait en venir. Shanks se tourna vers lui.

— Tu vois, Luffy disait la nuit dernière qu'il avait vu Joshua. Juste à l'extérieur de sa fenêtre, de l'autre côté de la vitre. Il a dit que ses yeux étaient vides mais qu'il essayait de lui dire quelque chose. Qu'il ne cessait de répéter la même chose, encore et encore, comme si c'était très important, mais qu'il n'avait plus de voix.

Ace le regardait avec cette expression-là. Celle qui signifiait: _"Ne t'avise pas de le dire."_

Shanks secoua la tête, sachant ce que pensait son fils.

— Ce n'est pas simplement à cause des rumeurs, okay? Ce ne sont que des inventions, de toutes façons. C'est vrai quoi, j'ai tout entendu, depuis la colline qui s'élèverait sur un ancien cimetière indien jusqu'à la pyramide égyptienne perdue qui serait enfouie dessous et dévorerait les âmes. Je sais qu'on ne peut pas faire confiance aux rumeurs. Mais elles ne sont pas non plus entièrement sans fondement.

— Oh,_ nooon_...

Ace enfouit la tête dans ses mains pendant un moment avant de la relever pour regarder la double porte. "_Et c'est reparti_", pensa-t-il.

Shanks insista, sa voix s'élevant un peu pour couvrir les grognements de son fils.

— Enfin, est-ce que ça ne fait pas trente personnes qui ont disparu ou qui sont mortes soudainement dans le domaine? Si j'avais su ça avant qu'on emménage, j'aurais peut-être reconsidéré...

— Père, Luffy a eu toutes sortes d'hallucinations depuis qu'il est tombé malade il y a trois jours. Avant-hier il me disait qu'il y avait une femme en robe noire qui berçait un bébé en pleurs, là dans la chambre avec nous, dans un rocking chair qui n'existait pas. Il en était hystérique, pointant le doigt vers le coin, dans le vide. Ce sont des rêves produits par la fièvre. Il a probablement vu la chaise avant, dans l'une des chambres qu'il a explorées, et son esprit a fabriqué le reste.

— Mais pourquoi Joshua? Parmi tous les gens qu'il aurait pu voir, il a fallu que ce soit Joshua. Un gamin de cinq ans qu'il connaissait à peine de vue, et dont il ne savait pas qu'il avait disparu?

— Eh bien, Joshua vit ici...

— Mais il dort en bas, avec les domestiques, et il reste dedans toute la journée avec sa mère. Luffy est tout le temps dehors ou en ville, il ne peut pas l'avoir encontré plus de deux fois. Est-ce que ça ne te parait pas bizarre que ce soit justement ce garçon qu'il ait vu mort?

— Joshua est la seule chose dont parlent les autres femmes de chambre depuis que c'est arrivé. Après tout, c'est le fils unique de Mabel. Luffy a probablement entendu dire qu'il n'était plus là. De plus, ce n'est pas comme si nous soyons sûrs qu'il est mort...

Ace dut s'interrompre. Il savait à quel point cela avait l'air stupide. Un enfant de cinq ans se perd pendant une semaine en pleine forêt et il serait toujours vivant? Avec les antécédents de cette forêt? Très peu probable.

— Mais, Ace, justement! Ce qu'il a dit à propos de Joshua...._ J'ai vu la même chose_. Au même moment. C'est ça, pour commencer, qui m'a fait me lever et aller voir comment allait Luffy.

Ace garda le silence un instant, puis: "Qu'est-ce que tu dis?"

Avant que Shanks ne puisse répondre, la porte de la chambre de Luffy s'ouvrit et Makino en sortit.

— Shanks, il demande à te voir.

Shanks étreignit les mains d'Ace. Tous deux se levèrent et entrèrent dans la chambre.

Leur regard se dirigea vers le lit où reposait la forme pâle d'un garçon. Il était assez petit pour ses dix-sept ans, mince avec des cheveux noirs ébouriffés et des yeux bleus qui restaient brillant malgré sa maladie. Il avait une cicatrice longue et fine sous l'oeil gauche, faite comme il se doit par la même lame que celle qui avait fait cadeau à Shanks de ses trois balafres rouges au dessus de l'oeil. Les yeux de Luffy s'ouvrirent alors que Shanks dédaignait la chaise pour s'agenouiller à son chevet.

— Salut, Shanks.

Luffy n'appelait jamais Shanks "Père" .Ç'avait été "Shanks" depuis leur première rencontre, et ça n'allait pas changer maintenant. Luffy se débrouillait pour mettre plus d'affection dans "Shanks" qu'Ace ne pouvait en mettre dans "Père".

Shanks sourit et lui caressa les cheveux.

— Salut, l'Enclume (1). Comment te sens-tu?

— De taille à rattraper un train à la course.

Luffy sourit d'un air fatigué et passa la langue sur ses lèvres sèches et craquelées.

— Ah oui? Tu as plutôt l'air d'être passé sous le train. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes y faire?

— Me rétablir. Est-ce que le docteur va venir?

— Oui, mon gars. Il arrive. La pluie a pu le retarder, mais il arrive. Il faut être forts.

Luffy réussit à hocher la tête.

Sur l'autre table de chevet, Makino écrivait quelque chose sur un morceau de papier. Après un moment elle le releva, hors du champ de vision de Luffy, pour que Shanks le voie:

40.4°

La température de Luffy.

Le coeur de Shanks se tordit dans sa poitrine alors que sa femme alla voir à la porte si le docteur arrivait. Il commençait à avoir ce sentiment horrible, ce pressentiment que cette tempête... _cette maison_... allait lui prendre son bébé.

Ses yeux se tournèrent de nouveau vers ceux de son fils, qui s'étaient refermés. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose. Quelque chose pour donner de l'espoir à son fils. De l'espoir, au cas où quoi que ce soit arriverait.

Sa main se releva vers le chapeau de paille posé sur sa tête. Il était usé et un peu déchiré. Certainement pas le genre de chose avec lequel, ordinairement, un homme de grande fortune se montrerait ouvertement, jour après jour, quel que soit ce qu'il portait par ailleurs. Mais Shanks n'était pas un homme riche ordinaire.

Il l'avait acheté le jour où il avait trouvé Luffy, le même jour où ils avaient reçu leurs cicatrices assorties. Le même jour où il avait amené chez lui les deux garçons qui allaient devenir ses propres enfants. C´était son chapeau porte-bonheur. Et maintenant il se l'ôta de la tête.

— Luffy, ouvre les yeux.

Luffy s'exécuta, faiblement.

Shanks lui sourit et lui passa une fois encore la main dans les cheveux pour l'aider à rester attentif.

—Tu vas te rétablir. Je le sais. Et, juste pour en être sûr...

Il releva le chapeau, l'amenant dans le champ de vision de Luffy.

Luffy bougea un peu.

—Le chapeau porte-bonheur?

Shanks hocha la tête.

— Le chapeau porte-bonheur. Je vais te le prêter. Il va t'aider à rester fort. Il te donnera de la chance et il te fera aller mieux. Même si les choses deviennent très sombres et qu'il est difficile d'échapper au désespoir, ce chapeau te ramènera à moi. Juste comme il m'a mené à toi. Et tu n'auras plus jamais à connaître le mal.

Luffy sourit et referma les yeux. "D'accord."

La tête de Makino apparut à l'angle du mur.

— Chéri? Le docteur est ici.

Shanks hocha la tête et commença à se relever. Il serra l'épaule d'Ace au passage et sortit pour accueillir le docteur. Ace s'agenouilla pour remplacer Shanks au chevet de Luffy et prit la main du jeune garçon.

Alors que Shanks contournait le pied du lit, Luffy prit soudain une grande inspiration et parla plus fort qu'il n'avait pu depuis des jours:

— Je t'aime beaucoup, Shanks.

Shanks s'arrêta et regarda ses enfants. Ses vrais trésors.

— Moi aussi je t'aime, Luffy. Je reviens tout de suite.

S'il avait suivi son instinct et s'il était retourné aux côtés de ses fils, les choses auraient pu tourner bien différemment. Il laissa la porte ouverte derrière lui - en fait, la fermer semblait une mauvaise idée - traversa la maison et descendit jusqu'à la porte principale pour faire entrer le docteur et lui donner un compte-rendu de la situation en remontant vers la chambre, car Makino était terriblement timide avec les étrangers.

Il n'arriva jamais plus loin que le seuil de la maison.

***

Après une minute environ, Ace sentit que son frère s'était endormi et traversa la chambre pour prendre le livre qu'il était en train d'étudier.

Il avait remarqué une inscription bizarre dans le jardin la veille, une qu'il n'avait pas vue plus tôt parce qu'il n'était pas du genre à aimer se promener tranquillement au milieu des morts. Depuis, il essayait de trouver à quelle langue elle correspondait.

Il avait envisagé d'interroger les habitants de la ville à ce sujet, mais tout ce que poser des questions sur l'histoire du manoir lui apporterait serait une ville entière pleine de gens trop effrayés pour lui parler. Les gens de la ville étaient bizarres. Ils s'entendaient très bien quand ils discutaient entre eux, mais la famille D. les rendait nerveux et ils refusaient de parler de la Colline. Même s'ils savaient quelque chose à propos de l'inscription, Ace était persuadé qu'ils ne le diraient jamais.

L'inscription avait quelque chose d'anormal. Il avait voulu en parler à son père, mais franchement, si Shanks apprenait à quel point la colline paraissait inquiétante à Ace lui aussi ces derniers temps, il était capable d'attraper Luffy, à l'article de la mort ou pas, de jeter la famille entière dans la Ford ce soir même et d'essayer de leur faire quitter la ville, sans essence, sur des routes non pavées et inondées.

Shanks était vraiment paranoïaque. Il faisait les choses sur un coup de tête et ne se fiait jamais aux apparences. Par exemple, il ne faisait pas confiance aux banques. Il avait développé cette idée bizarre que la bourse pourrait s'effondrer, que les banques perdraient tout leur argent et que le pays allait faire banqueroute d'un jour à l'autre. C'est pourquoi il avait caché presque tout leur argent sur le domaine. Luffy l'appelait "le trésor enfoui". Il était hautement improbable que quelque chose d'aussi terrible pût arriver à l'économie du pays, même si l'Amérique s'était en effet engagée dans la guerre, mais Shanks ne réfléchissait pas toujours bien avant d'agir quand il s'agissait de ses lubies.

Ace réalisa soudain que Shanks avait quitté la pièce depuis longtemps. Et n'avait-il pas laissé la porte ouverte?

Ace s'avança jusqu'à la porte et l'ouvrit de nouveau, puis il traversa le hall pour prendre une petite statue d'ange sur l'une des tables du hall afin de s'en servir pour maintenir la porte ouverte. C'était si bizarre qu'Ace n'ait pas entendu les lourds battants se refermer...

Alors qu'il revenait vers la porte de la chambre de son frère, il dirigea inconsciemment le regard vers le bas du hall. Il détourna d'abord la tête sans réagir, puis regarda de nouveau et lâcha la statue, qui se brisa avec fracas sur le parquet de bois.

— Luffy? murmura-t-il.

Ce fut la dernière chose qu'il fit.

***

Lorsque Makino et le docteur arrivèrent seuls en haut de l'escalier, la chambre et le hall étaient vides.

Le lit de Luffy était fait, le chapeau de paille reposait sur l'oreiller.

Les anges sur les tables du hall étaient tous là, en parfaite condition.

L'ample cape de Shanks, qu'il aimait tant, était toujours pendue au dossier de la chaise ou il l'avait laissée.

Et Makino ne revit jamais aucun d'entre eux.

* * *

NdT:

(1) Enclume : TreeStar utilise le mot Anchor (Ancre) en anglais. (Shanks appelle Luffy comme ça parce qu'il coule à pic dès qu'il est dans l'eau.) J'avais gardé la version la plus littérale jusqu'à ce que **mirty91** me confirme que c'est le mot "enclume" qui est utilisé dans la version française. C'est vrai que c'est bien mieux ^^

Et voilà, fin du chapitre 2 et le mystère s'épaissit déjà!

J'espère que l'histoire vous plaît. Si c'est le cas, laissez-moi un petit mot, Merci! Ca me fera plaisir de savoir que mes efforts de traduction sont appréciés ^_^


	3. Nouveaux venus

Bonjour à tous !

Voilà le troisième chapitre de **Homecoming Hill.** Comme le chapitre était déjà à moitié traduit depuis cet été, j'ai pu le mettre en ligne assez rapidement. (Bon, ça a probablement semblé très long pour vous, mais pour moi c'était rapide ^^)

Par contre, la suite risque de tarder beaucoup plus à venir. En effet, je vais maintenant alterner cette traduction avec un autre projet très ambitieux dans lequel je me suis lancée : la traduction de romans yaoi, en commençant par le roman "S" de Saki Aida.

J'espère que tous les fans de l'histoire de TreeStar me pardonneront... Je ralentis mais je n'abandonne pas pour autant !

Mais si vous êtes fans de yaoi, si vous aimez les romans policiers, si vous appréciez mes traductions, je vous encourage chaudement à aller visiter mon Blog sur Live Journal (accessible depuis mon profil) et à télécharger le premier chapitre de "S". Je suis sûre que vous ne serez pas déçus, c'est un excellent roman !

Et maintenant, je vous laisse en compagnie de l'histoire de TreeStar. J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira ! Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petit commentaire, ça me fera très plaisir.

**

* * *

**

**3. Nouveaux venus**

_____________________________________________________

"Par moi, l'on va dans la cité des larmes ;

Par moi, l'on va dans l'abîme des douleurs ;

Par moi, l'on va parmi les races criminelles et proscrites.

La justice anima mon sublime créateur ;

Je suis l'ouvrage de la divine puissance,

De la suprême sagesse et du premier amour.

Rien ne fut créé avant moi, que les choses éternelles,

Et moi je dure éternellement.

O vous qui entrez, laissez toute espérance."

Dante Alighieri, _L'Enfer, Chant III. _(1)

_____________________________________________________

_Temps présent._

Roronoa Zoro fut tiré en sursaut de sa sieste lorsque la voiture dans laquelle il se trouvait roula sur un nid de poule. En grommelant, il lança un regard noir quoiqu'endormi au conducteur de leur petite Coccinelle Wolkswagen bleu vif.

— Sanji, avec qui tu fais la course, au juste ? Du calme.

Le cousin blond de Zoro, qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout, leva les yeux au ciel.

— Ce n'est pas ma faute si la route est mauvaise. On est en plein milieu d'un trou paumé...

Alors que Sanji parlait, Zoro se retourna un peu sur son siège pour voir s'ils avaient dérangé sa petite soeur. Mais Kuina dormait profondément.

Sanji jeta un regard vers lui, puis dans le rétroviseur.

— Relax, elle dort à poings fermés. Elle a onze ans et à cet âge-là on dort dans n'importe quelles conditions. Je le sais, c'est moi qui l'ai réveillée pour aller à l'école tous les matins cette année pendant que tu travaillais à l'hôtel.

Zoro grogna et se rassit.

Sanji bâilla.

Zoro lança un regard vers lui.

— Tu veux que je te remplace ? Ça fait deux heures que tu conduis.

Sanji sourit, amusé.

— Maintenant qu'on y est presque ? Hé, merci bien, cousin !

Il leva un bras et saisit le haut du dossier de son siège. Cette position l'aidait parfois à rester éveillé quand il conduisait.

— Non, reprit Sanji. On va bientôt arriver en ville, et je ne veux même pas imaginer le cauchemar que ce serait, toi essayant de trouver la bonne route dans une ville aussi vieille que l'est Hill town, à ce qu'on dit.

Zoro fronça les sourcils.

— Je m'en sortirais très bien...

— Zoro, tu te perdais dans la maison où tu as été élevé. Comment peux-tu penser que tu serais capable de trouver ton chemin dans une ville qui t'est complètement étrangère ?

— Je ne me perdais pas dans ma propre maison !

C'était vrai que Sanji exagérait, mais pas de beaucoup...

— Chut ! Tu vas la réveiller.

— C'est toi qui a dit qu'elle dormait comme un vampire durant le jour.

Sanji le regarda bizarrement.

— Mais je suis loin d'être une brute épaisse comme toi.

— Hmpf.

Zoro grogna d'une façon qui ne l'amènerait ni à s'avouer vaincu, ni à entamer une dispute.

Le silence régna pendant quelques minutes. Puis Sanji se pencha un peu en avant.

— Hé, regarde ça.

Zoro ouvrit les yeux et regarda à travers le pare-brise.

Ils y étaient. Hill Town. Leur nouveau foyer.

Parce que Kuina était seulement sa demi-soeur, Zoro était le fils unique de son père et l'héritier d'une grosse fortune. Son père avait développé depuis la première heure la chaîne d'hôtels "Spades and Diamonds" — maintenant l'une des plus prospères dans ce business sur la côte Est. C'était vraiment un homme extraordinaire, une source d'inspiration.

Jusqu'à sa mort dans un incendie, quatre mois plus tôt, avec la mère de Kuina.

Maintenant l'oncle Zeff, le père de Sanji, dirigeait la chaîne au nom de Zoro comme une sorte de PDG jusqu'à ce que son neveu hérite de l'entreprise quand il aurait vingt-et-un ans, dans deux ans. Ayant travaillé avec le père de Zoro pendant si longtemps, Zeff était le mieux placé dans les circonstances actuelles et Zoro lui faisait entièrement confiance.

Cela faisait maintenant deux ans que Sanji vivait avec Zoro et Kuina et que les deux garçons allaient à l'université. Zoro était en seconde année d'Histoire et Sanji étudiait les langues et les civilisations étrangères - et, étrangement, sa mineure était en Hôtellerie. Il adorait cuisiner. Sanji avait aussi étudié les religions en grands détails. Ils avaient vécus seuls dans l'une des maisons que possédait le père de Zoro durant tout ce temps pendant que leurs parents menaient ailleurs leurs vies occupées, comme cela arrivait à nombre d'enfants riches.

Après la mort du père de Zoro et de la mère de Kuina, il était devenu de plus en plus difficile de continuer à vivre une vie normale au même endroit, comme lorsqu'ils attendaient que leurs parents reviennent à la maison pour les voir. Ils avaient commencé à avoir l'impression qu'ils attendraient éternellement, qu'ils vivaient un mensonge. La perte de son père avait été particulièrement dure pour Zoro ; il visitait le cimetière quasiment tous les jours pour lui parler.

Mais maintenant, oncle Zeff avait confié aux garçons une grande responsabilité : emmener Kuina et aller évaluer cette propriété que le père de Zoro avait achetée treize ans avant sa mort. De fait, son dernier souhait avait été de pouvoir étendre la chaîne sur la côte Ouest et ce manoir, disait Zeff, pourrait bien être un formidable point de départ. L'endroit n'avait rien de spécial mais, d'après l'expérience que sa famille avait acquise dans ce négoce, pour transformer une vieille ville ennuyeuse en mine d'argent remplie de touristes, il suffisait de créer quelque chose de spécial et de bien en faire la publicité. Trouver un endroit qui avait du potentiel et construire un meilleur piège à touristes.

"_Construis-le et ils viendront._" Zoro s'amusait à parodier cette réplique de film. (2)

Pourtant, Zoro avait le sentiment qu'il connaissait la véritable raison de ce voyage. Ils avaient besoin de surmonter la mort de leurs parents. C'était un nouveau départ. Un nouvel endroit pour vivre. Si ça marchait ils n'en partiraient plus, même si l'endroit devenait finalement un hôtel. Et, pendant les quelques mois à venir pour le moins, il n'y aurait qu'eux. Ce serait un agréable changement par rapport à la vie dans la grande ville, une nouvelle routine dans laquelle s'installer.

Dans le cas présent, les bases étaient déjà établies. D'après les photos qu'il avait vues, le vignoble que son père avait acheté avait un grand potentiel, structurellement parlant. Il avait l'air solide... mais les terres tout autour étaient dévastées. Elles paraissaient presque carbonisées. C'était seulement une photo frontale, c'était vrai, mais l'arrière ne pouvait pas être en bien meilleur état.

Néanmoins, Zoro et Sanji étaient là pour inspecter le domaine et déduire combien d'efforts il faudrait fournir pour en faire le plus extraordinaire vignoble de la côte.

Zoro avait tout de suite eu le sentiment qu'il aurait du mal à renoncer à ce projet, en tout cas. C'était son premier travail important : ramener "Homecoming Hill" et "Everlasting Manor", comme ils avaient été baptisés, à la vie. Ils devaient faire du bâtiment un lieu de vie. Il fallait bien dire que Zoro avait un oeil particulier pour voir la vie dans les endroits morts, la beauté dans les choses laides.

— Tu veux la réveiller ? demanda Sanji en désignant de la tête le siège arrière.

— Laisse-la dormir. Ça a l'air d'être encore un peu loin. On la réveillera quand on sera plus près. Elle aura besoin de toute son énergie pour nous aider à déballer.

Sanji fronça les sourcils.

— Tu sais, pour quelqu'un qui fait une fixation sur sa soeur, tu aimes vraiment faire croire qu'elle n'est pas gâtée pourrie avec toi.

— Boucle-la, répliqua simplement Zoro.

C'était l'une des manies les plus énervantes de Sanji : affirmer que Zoro faisait une fixation sur sa petite soeur. Juste parce qu'il insistait pour rencontrer tous ses nouveaux amis avant qu'elle puisse aller chez eux, juste parce qu'il la couvait un petit peu trop, et qu'il était prêt à battre comme plâtre ces deux autres gamines qui se moquaient d'elle, et juste parce qu'il s'assurait qu'elle se couchait à l'heure, et qu'il lui achetait des friandises et des vêtements chaque fois qu'ils sortaient.

S'il vous plaît. Comme si cela signifiait qu'il faisait une fixation sur sa soeur. Sanji ne savait pas de quoi il parlait.

Il dépassèrent un panneau qui disait : "Bienvenue à Hill Town. Population : 1600 habitants" et Sanji ralentit un peu, car ils entrèrent presque instantanément dans la zone résidentielle de la ville.

"Bon sang", pensa Zoro avec une grimace. La ville avait paru loin et brutalement elle était sur eux, un peu comme si elle était sortie du néant. Et elle avait l'air presque déserte. Quelques personnes marchaient sur les bas-côtés de la route mais tout était tellement silencieux...

Zoro se demandait où tout le monde était passé, à deux heures de l'après-midi.

— Je suppose que tout le monde est en train de travailler dans les champs, hein ? demanda Sanji.

Après tout, c'était une ville d'agriculteurs. D'après leurs informations sur la ville qui entourait Homecoming Hill, les gens d'ici élevaient leur propre cheptel, cultivaient leurs propres fruits et légumes, abattaient eux-même les animaux qu'ils consommaient.

— Enfin, j'imagine que c'est normal, reprit Sanji.

"Hm", fit Zoro en haussant les épaules, et il se retourna un peu pour appeler derrière lui :

— Syd ! Hé, Syd ! Debout ! Réveille Kuina !

En entendant son nom, le petit Jack-Russell terrier pure race, encore ensommeillé, agita la queue et leva la tête pour regarder son maître.

— Réveille Kuina, Syd !

Le petit chien, qui ne savait pas du tout ce qu'on lui disait, commença à s'agiter. Il se leva sans pouvoir vraiment rester en équilibre dans le véhicule en mouvement et grimpa sur la petite fille couchée sur le siège arrière dans un effort pour passer à l'avant.

—Aie ! Sydian, non !

Kuina fut tirée brutalement du sommeil par le petit chien excité alors que Zoro riait sur le siège avant.

— Hé, marmotte, jette un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre.

La petite brune, l'air hébété, s'assit pour regarder dehors.

— C'est ça, Hill Town ?

Sanji tapota ses doigts sur le volant.

— Ouaip.

— Ouah, c'est comme un livre d'images...

C'était vrai.

En observant les bâtiments alors qu'ils conduisaient le long de l'avenue, ils remarquèrent que toutes les maisons étaient vieilles. Vieille pour leur style architectural, du moins, mais soigneusement restaurées. Certaines maisons étaient de type colonial. D'autres ressemblaient plus à des chalets, et certaines étaient de simples cabanes en rondins.

Il y avait quelques lignes téléphoniques le long de la rue - la rue principale sans aucun doute car c'était la seule qui ait été pavée, semblait-il, il y avait environ cinq ans. On ne voyait aucun trottoir. Il n'y avait nulle part de passages pour piétons ou de panneaux stop. Des traces de roues de charette disparaissaient au loin, le lond des rues qu'ils croisaient, laissant penser que l'automobile n'était pas vraiment le principal moyen de transport par ici.

Mais pourquoi le serait-elle ? Tout était si proche.

Il y avait un marchand de tissus juste à côté de la seule épicerie de la ville, sur Merlot Way. Un marchand de meubles qui faisait aussi charpentier, avec un rocking chair et une maison de poupée en devanture, se trouvait un peu plus bas dans la rue suivante qu'ils croisèrent, Zinfandel Drive ; à côté, il y avait ce qui ressemblait à un forgeron, puis un marchand de cuirs et peaux.

Sanji roulait maintenant au pas.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux parier que ces gens-là tannent le cuir eux-même et le vendent ?

— Hé, il y a une station service !

Kuina avait baissé sa vitre et avait sorti la tête et les épaules hors de la voiture.

Le fait qu'un station service, qu'on trouvait à chaque carrefour dans le reste du monde, leur saute aux yeux à ce point ici en disait long sur l'apparence de la ville.

Zoro tourna les yeux dans la direction où Kuina devait regarder. Il y avait bien une station service tout au bout de la rue Brandywine, mais...

— Elle a l'air déserte. Je parie que c'est la seule en ville.

Cela avait aussi piqué la curiosité de Sanji.

— C'est probablement tout ce dont ils ont besoin. Peut-être qu'ils ont un camion qui vient tous les mois pour remplir les cuves ?

Les gens commençaient maintenant à sortir et à se rassembler dans la rue. Certains de leurs vêtements semblaient fait à la maison mais il était évident qu'il y avait une sorte de tailleur quelque part en ville. Probablement pas plus d'un, cependant, à en juger par l'uniformité de style. Les couleurs vives n'étaient pas très prisées par ici. La plupart des gens portaient des tons gris et ocre et s'habillaient modestement. Kuina n'aimerait pas du tout cette idée. Elle adorait se faire remarquer.

Le fichier sur la ville qu'ils avaient reçu lorsque le père de Zoro avait acheté la propriété mentionnait qu'il y avait deux églises en ville, une protestante et une catholique. Il n'y avait aucun doute dans l'esprit de Zoro que ceux qui fréquentaient les deux églises avaient des discussions religieuses fréquentes et houleuses, et cela expliquerait pourquoi tout le monde semblait engagé dans un concours de modestie.

Mis à part les quelques éléments (relativement) modernes comme la station service, tout semblait appartenir à l'histoire.

— Cette ville entière pourrait être inscrite au patrimoine national. On dirait que le temps l'a oubliée.

Sanji secoua la tête.

— Ne sois pas si théâtral, ce n'est pas si vieux.

— Ça fait plus d'un siècle que cette ville est là, Sanji.

— Oui, mais regarde. Ils ont l'eau courante dans les maisons. Ils portent des vêtements normaux. Ce n'est pas comme s'ils fabriquaient leurs bougies, leur savon ou quoi que ce soit. En fait, les vignobles rapportent beaucoup d'argent à la ville.

Une charrette chargée de foin venait en sens inverse sur la voie unique où conduisait Sanji, et il dut se ranger sur le bas-côté pour la laisser passer. L'homme sur la charrette les regarda avec curiosité en pressant ses boeufs.

Sydian se mit à aboyer sur le siège arrière. Kuina s'efforça de le calmer.

— Syd ! Chut ! Viens ici, mon bébé. C'est juste une vache. C'est tout. Juste une vache. Tu n'as jamais vu de vaches, pas vrai ?

Sydian n'était pas vraiment un chiot, mais à deux ans ce n'était pas encore non plus un terrier d'âge mûr. Il était très nerveux, agité, et il adorait courir de partout, creuser et se rouler dans la poussière. C'est pourquoi ils le gardaient habituellement dedans quand ils étaient en ville, et les enfants n'étaient pas encore allés à la campagne depuis qu'ils l'avaient eu.

Zoro ricana en suivant des yeux dans le rétroviseur latéral le conducteur du char à boeufs qui s'éloignait.

— lls sont riches, hein ? Pas grâce au tourisme, c'est sûr.

— Bon, pas riches en soi, mais ils ont largement assez pour s'en sortir confortablement ici et payer le reste du monde pour qu'il les laisse tranquille. C'est une petite ville. Vivre dans une petite ville, c'est comme vivre sur une île. On est coupé du reste du monde. Il n'y a aucune autre agglomération dans un rayon de soixante kilomètres, et l'océan est à trente kilomètre à l'ouest. Donc si ces gens-là, comme nous maintenant, veulent quelque chose qui n'est pas en ville, il doivent vraiment voyager loin pour l'obtenir. Tout le monde ne peut pas faire ça tout le temps donc la ville dépend d'elle-même pour survivre. Je parie qu'ils ne voient pas souvent de visiteurs. Ces gens ne savent pas ce qui se passe au delà de ces collines, et je doute qu'ils aient envie de l'apprendre.

Un cercle de pierre rempli de fleurs siégeait au centre de la ville. La rue dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, Cabernet, se divisait pour le contourner de part et d'autre avant de se réunir de nouveau de l'autre côté et continuer tout droit. Sanji fit le tour et continua droit devant.

— Le vieux schnock disait quelque chose comme quoi par ici, personne ne veut être un poids pour les autres. Ils font tous leur travail, l'argent généré par les entreprises vinicoles circule dans la ville, et ils s'en sortent très bien. Mais regarde cet endroit. Sérieusement, rien que l'allure historique de la ville pourrait attirer tellement de touristes ici que cette bande d'endormis ne sauraient plus quoi en faire. Peut-être que ce boulot ne sera pas aussi difficile que nous le pensions. J'espère bien que le manoir où nous allons est en bon état...

Zoro hocha la tête.

Kuina se tourna vers son cousin.

— Où sont tous les vignobles ?

Zoro sourit.

— Les vignobles sont très grands, Lutin. Ils doivent être au bout de certaines de ces routes, là-bas derrière les arbres entre autres.

— Probablement, acquiesça Sanji.

— C'est lequel, le notre ? demanda encore Kuina.

Zoro saisit une carte dessinée à la main.

— Eh bien... on est sur Cabernet pour le moment. Et Cabernet se termine en cul-de-sac dans l'allée de Homecoming Hill. Donc, si on continue tout droit, ça devrait nous y mener. Donc... Il se pencha et tendit le doigt droit devant : Ça doit être celui-là.

Kuina retomba sur son siège alors que Zoro cherchait la photo.

— Ouah. Je savais que c'était grand, mais...

Comme ils atteignaient le bout de la rue, Sanji prit lui aussi une grande inspiration.

— C'est une révélation, pas de doute là-dessus. Je parie que c'est un cauchemar quand il faut faire le ménage...

Kuina fronça un peu les sourcils.

— Ca manque de fleurs.

Sanji se mit à rire.

— Ça s'arrangera facilement. Heureusement que nous t'avons avec nous. Pour la décoration, un oeil féminin vaudra tellement mieux que celui de l'autre ballot.

Le "ballot" ne répondit pas. Maintenant qu'il observait le manoir, il commençait à éprouver un sentiment nouveau, étrange.

Ils se trouvaient à l'entrée de l'allée. Elle était pavée de briques rouges, ce qui intrigua Zoro. Sanji serra le frein à main et se tourna vers Zoro.

— Tu as la clef ?

-- Ouais.

Zoro sortit de la voiture et trottina le long de l'allée jusqu'à la grille. Une énorme chaîne noire avec un gros cadenas la maintenait fermée. Alors que Zoro bataillait pour l'ouvrir, il ne put s'empêcher de penser que c'était un peu excessif. Il comprenait que l'on veuille se protéger des vandales, mais là, franchement...

Au cours des ans, la maison avait, semblait-il, collecté des meubles et quelques objets personnels appartenant aux propriétaires précédents. C'était d'ailleurs ce qu'ils comptaient utiliser en arrivant. Ils avaient leurs propres vêtements et autres babioles personnelles (Sanji avait sa propre batterie de cuisine...), mais l'avocat avec lequel ils avaient parlé du domaine avant leur départ les avait assuré que pour le reste, tout ce dont ils auraient besoin se trouvait déjà sur place.

Zoro retira la chaîne de la grille de fer. Elle pesait une tonne. Zoro aurait bien aimé laisser la grille ouverte durant tout leur séjour pour ne pas avoir à s'occuper de nouveau de la chaîne, mais il ne savait pas si les autres apprécieraient vraiment cette idée...

Alors qu'il ouvrait les battants de la porte pour que Sanji puisse entrer avec la voiture, il eut soudain la sensation très nette d'être observé. Et pas à distance, qui plus est, mais de très près.

Le son d'un souffle rauque, bruyant, résonna à ses oreilles, et il se tourna vivement dans sa direction.

Bien sûr, il n'y avait rien à voir... Bien sûr. Mais le son était réel. Et il n'avait pas disparu. Il n'avait pas bougé du tout. Et il ne savait pas vraiment ce que c'était, mais il aurait _juré_ que quelque chose se tenait là... le visage à quelques centimètres du sien, _Les yeux fixés sur lui. _Et il ne pouvait pas le voir.

BIP BIIIP

Le coup de klaxon de Sanji arracha Zoro à son observation de... ce qui pouvait bien se trouver là, quoi que ce fut. Il se retourna et remonta dans la voiture qui se trouvait maintenant à ses côtés.

-- Hé, ça va ? demanda Sanji, les sourcils plissés dans un sourire qui apprenait à Zoro que son cousin faisait un gros effort pour ne pas lui éclater de rire au nez. Je t'ai appelé trois fois par la fenêtre et toi tu restais là... à regarder dans le vide.

-- Ça va très bien, répondit sèchement Zoro. J'ai entendu quelque chose.

-- Oui, Syd l'a entendu lui aussi.

Kuina, à l'arrière, tentait de ramener à l'intérieur la tête du petit chien qui sortait par la fenêtre. Il s'était mis à aboyer comme un fou dès que Zoro avait ouvert la grille.

_Le voyage a été trop long_, pensa Zoro. _Ne commence pas déjà à perdre la boule, Zoro._

Et pourtant, ç'avait été un bruit bizarre. Une sensation à donner la chair de poule, même.

En remontant l'allée, tous trois observèrent les terres qui étaient désormais leur domaine. Le sol n'était pas stérile à proprement parler mais il avait quand même l'air assez mort. Il était couvert de mauvaises herbes et de toutes sortes de buissons desséchés. Les nombreux arbres, petits et grands, étaient nus et paraissaient particulièrement squelettiques. Mais Zoro pouvait voir en imagination à quel point ce serait joli s'ils plantaient du gazon, de nouveaux arbres, et s'ils avaient peut-être un ou deux chiens qui gambadaient. Il pouvait facilement voir que l'endroit avait été extraordinaire dans ses jours fastes.

A l'arrière, la mâchoire inférieure de Kuina touchait le plancher. Pourquoi est-ce que personne de sa famille n'était encore venu ici ? Est-ce qu'ils étaient tous cinglés ?! Maintenant, elle pourrait avoir un cheval ! Elle avait toujours voulu avoir un étalon noir et maintenant peut-être que son rêve pourrait se réaliser !

Il approchèrent du bout de l'allée et virent qu'elle s'incurvait et formait un anneau étroit devant les larges marches de ciment qui conduisaient à la porte d'entrée.

Les briques de l'allée avaient été disposées avec soin et c'était presque étrange que même le mauvais temps ne les ait pas dérangées durant toutes ces années. On pouvait en dire autant des briques de la façade. Elle avaient l'air si neuves... comme si l'on venait de les poser.

Maintenant, ils pouvaient voir que les fontaines envahies de ronces mortes qui parsemaient la cour étaient surmontées d'anges et de chérubins. La plus grande, au centre de l'allée, était encore d'un blanc éclatant et semblait avoir été très peu affectée par les intempéries. Les arbres s'étendaient devant l'allée et cachaient presque complètement la vue de la ville en contrebas. Ou du moins, ç'aurait été leur fonction s'ils avaient été en fleur : sceller Homecoming Hill dans son propre monde.

_"Elle est déjà dans son propre monde, même sans eux"_, pensa Zoro.

La cour était immense, avec des allées piétonnes s'éloignant de part et d'autre de l'aire carrossable. Ces allées piétonnes étaient flanquées de bancs, de grands cache-pots de pierre, de fontaines aménagées dans le pavement et de diverses poteries antiques. Des arbres s'élevaient entre eux, et les arbres ne pouvaient s'empêcher de révéler à quel point la colline serait belle si seulement ils étaient vivants...

Et puis, il y avait le manoir lui-même.

Il n'était pas immense : "immense" était encore un mot trop faible. Zoro ne savait absolument pas combien de pièces il y avait dans la demeure et il soupçonnait que personne ne le savait. Mais, à première vue, il estimait qu'il devait bien y en avoir dans les trois cents. Haut de trois à cinq étages par endroits, le manoir était bâti en pierre, en brique et en bois. De nombreuses cheminées s'élevaient des toits. La forme du bâtiment ressemblait à un fer à cheval anguleux dont les bras s'étendaient vers l'arrière, presque à perte de vue. S'ils avaient été réunis par une aile arrière, le bâtiment aurait formé un immense rectangle creux. Les toits formaient des V retournés aux angles aigus. Plusieurs statues s'élevaient sur des piliers de pierre près du toit et le long des murs de la façade.

Les volets étaient clos, pour maintenir la froide obscurité de l'intérieur et préserver le manoir des dégâts de la lumière et de la chaleur.

Il y avait les deux ailes qui s'étendaient vers l'arrière, quatre cuisines, deux salles de bal, une bibliothèque, et Dieu savait combien de chambres et de salles de loisirs. Probablement dans les deux-cent-cinquante. La superficie totale était de cinq cent soixante mille mètres carrés. Ils avaient su tout cela à l'avance, mais c'est en le voyant... en le voyant de leurs propres yeux qu'ils réalisaient vraiment ce que cela représentait.

-- Ce n'est pas une maison... ce n'est même pas un manoir. C'est un petit château.

Ce qui stupéfiait le plus Zoro était l'absence totale de tout signe de délabrement. Le domaine était nu, couvert de broussailles, de buissons morts et d'arbres squelettiques, ça oui. mais le manoir lui-même était dans un état de propreté qui défiait l'imagination.

-- Oncle Zeff a dit que personne n'était venu ici depuis quinze ans, non ?

Sanji, dont l'expression stupéfaite reflétait très bien ce que Zoro ressentait, ne put qu'acquiescer d'un signe de tête.

Près de son oreille, Kuina, ravie, murmura :

-- Je meurs d'impatience de voir l'intérieur !

Les garçons ne dirent rien.

Contournant la fontaine, Sanji avança la voiture jusqu'au milieu de la cour et coupa le moteur.

-- Eh bien, c'est... incroyable. Mais...

Zoro hocha la tête.

-- Oui, c'est _trop_ incroyable. Il doit y avoir un piège quelque part.

-- Exactement ! Peut-être que l'intérieur est en ruines, ou quelque chose comme ça.

-- Les terres du domaines sont quand même toutes sèches et mortes, leur rappela froidement Kuina avant d'ouvrir la porte et de descendre de la voiture. Cette allée est géniale, ajouta-t-elle.

-- Tu vois, c'est ce que je veux dire ! C'est comme si jamais personne n'était jamais venu en voiture jusqu'ici. Le mortier n'a même pas la moindre craquelure qui daterait des propriétaires précédents. Et cette fontaine a l'air d'avoir été fraîchement repeinte !

-- Eh bien, est-ce qu'il y a un jardinier ? demanda Zoro en haussant les épaules.

Sanji avait toujours l'air perplexe :

-- Papa a dit que non, mais... Il sembla considérer la question, puis secoua la tête en reprenant : Mais, comme disait Kuina, les jardins ont disparu et les arbres sont tous morts. Pourquoi est-ce qu'un jardinier ne s'occuperait pas du jardin ? En plus, tu as la seule clef.

-- Alors, je suppose que tu es juste un cinglé qui réfléchit beaucoup trop, dit Zoro en guise d'explication, et il s'éloigna sur les pas de sa soeur qui avait disparu derrière la maison.

-- Kuina, attends-nous !

Il était déjà derrière la maison avant que Sanji n'ait pu répliquer à sa manière habituelle (d'un bon coup de pied dans les côtes.)

Sanji, plutôt déstabilisé, s'élança en courant à leur suite.

***

Le silence retomba sur la cour vide.

La brise fit voler quelques feuilles mortes au travers de l'allée et des chemins qui menaient au manoir. Puis rien ne bougea plus et la cour demeura vide pour l'oeil humain. Silencieuse pour l'oreille humaine. Immobile.

Même s'ils avaient levé le regard vers la fenêtre du deuxième étage, la seule dont les volets n'étaient pas fermés, la petite famille n'aurait pas vu les yeux qui les observaient avec un vif intérêt.

Et ils n'auraient jamais imaginé les murmures qui avaient lieu ce moment à leur sujet.

-- Qu'en pensez-vous ?

-- Oui, la petite fille, pour sûr.

-- Et les garçons ?

-- ... C'est trop tôt pour le dire.

-- J'espère qu'ils entreront vite à l'intérieur.

-- Est-ce que... Est-ce que vous croyez que ce sont les bons ?

-- ...

***

Sans soupçonner l'examen attentif dont ils faisaient l'objet, les garçons couraient toujours après la petite fille dont ils avaient la charge. Syd s'était échappé au moment où la porte s'était ouverte et Kuina s'était élancée après lui.

-- Kuina, cesse de courir ! Laisse-nous te rejoindre ! cria Zoro derrière elle.

Cependant, lorsqu'il contourna un nouvel angle du bâtiment, le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui le cloua sur place.

C'était le contraire absolu de la cour de devant. En entrant dans le jardin derrière la maison, il lui sembla qu'il avait franchi un portail vers une autre dimension. Tout était vivant ! Et pas seulement vivant, tout était envahi par la végétation !

Des rangs de vignes, hautes et verdoyantes, s'étendaient sur environ 25 hectares devant leurs yeux, et à travers les arbres Zoro distinguait peut-être 75 hectares de plus.

Le murmure d'un ruisseau proche de la maison se faisait entendre, quelque part sur la gauche, pensa Zoro, et un verger débordait du jardin central qui venait d'apparaître sous ses yeux.

Sanji, qui ne regardait pas où il allait, le percuta brutalement par derrière.

– Hé ho, Sanji, fais gaffe!

– Ouais, ouais, répondit une voix distraite.

Mais Zoro ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir d'être fasciné. Le jardin offrait à la vue des couleurs extraordinaires. Grand d'environ quarante mètres sur cent vingt, il emplissait l'anneau intérieur du bâtiment d'un mur à l'autre. Des fleurs de tous types et de toutes les couleurs s'épanouissaient. Des fougères retombaient en cascade sur les allées de pierre. Un joli kiosque blanc s'élevait près du verger. Des escarpolettes étaient accrochées ça et là aux quelques hauts arbres qui se trouvaient en effet dans le jardin, bien que les plantes grimpantes se soient appropriées certaines d'entre elles au fil des années. Il y avait deux fontaines silencieuses, séparées par une quarantaine de mètres. Et la statue d'une jeune femme, ou peut-être d'une adolescente, s'élevait au centre de de l'ensemble.

Comment tout ceci avait-il pu survivre au passage des années... lorsque le devant du domaine était aussi aride ?

– Est-ce que tu es sûr qu'il n'y a pas de jardinier ? murmura de nouveau Zoro.

Sanji ne répondit pas.

– Zoro ! Sanji ! Venez voir, Syd a trouvé quelque chose !

La voix de Kuina les ramena tous deux dans sa direction, et lorsqu'elle surgit de derrière la fontaine pour leur adresser un signe de la main. ils s'engagèrent dans l'allée pour la rejoindre.

– Qu'est-ce que t'as trouvé, Lutin ?

– C'est Syd qui l'a trouvé, répéta-t-elle et, alors que son frère et son cousin arrivaient, elle se pencha près du sol pour éloigner Sydian de la chose terreuse en direction de laquelle il aboyait.

Sanji s'accroupit près d'elle et souleva la feuille d'une fougère... pour la lâcher de nouveau lorsqu'il vit ce qui se trouvait dessous.

– Eloigne-toi de ça.

Il saisit Sydian autour du collier et le souleva dans ses bras.

– Ce n'est qu'un animal mort. Probablement un rongeur. Est-ce qu'il y en a d'autres ?

Kuina fit non de la tête.

– Mais ce n'est pas la seule chose. Regarde ce que Syd avait dans la gueule lorsque je suis arrivée.

Elle leva dans les airs un collier de perles rouge sombre terminées par un crucifix pour que son cousin le voie. Quelque chose semblait avoir attiré l'attention de son frère, car il se dirigeait tout droit vers un point situé derrière eux.

Sanji prit l'objet.

– Ce sont des perles de rosaire. Différentes religions, dans différentes cultures, les utilisent comme symbole de prière. Quelque chose de matériel à toucher, un support pour la prière, lorsqu'on a besoin de s'accrocher à autre chose que le vide. Dans certaines religions, les rosaires sont aussi utilisés lors des mariages, des enterrements et des fêtes religieuses. Des trucs comme ça. Celui-ci est catholique, à cause du crucifix.

Il rendit le rosaire à Kuina, qui regardait l'objet avec intérêt. Elle était jeune et s'émerveillait encore facilement. Elle adorait apprendre de nouvelles choses, et les spécialités que les deux garçons avaient choisi d'étudier l'intéressaient. Elle avait le sentiment que l'étude de l'histoire et des cultures étrangères se recoupaient si souvent qu'elles pourraient être réunies en une seule matière. Elle semblaient dépendre fortement l'une de l'autre. Elle adorait lorsque les deux garçons faisaient équipe pour lui enseigner des choses, parce qu'alors elle apprenait plus que ce qu'il y avait en surface.

Par exemple, Zoro pouvait lui expliquer ce qui s'était passé en Allemagne durant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale dans différents endroits du pays et comment cela avait affecté le Japon et la Russie, et Sanji pouvait alors expliquer ce que croyaient les Nazis et donc pourquoi ils avaient agi comme ils l'avaient fait. C'était fascinant.

– Sanji.

Sanji et Kuina se tournèrent tous les deux vers Zoro qui était accroupi à quelque distance de là et observait lui aussi quelque chose.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Sanji se releva et grimpa au dessus d'une pierre à la forme étrange pour rejoindre son cousin. Ce qu'il vit le fit s'arrêter brutalement.

Zoro ne quitta pas du regard l'endroit où il écartait du sol une autre feuille de fougère.

– Je crois que j'ai trouvé ton piège.

Il y avait une pierre tombale sous la fougère, et d'autres la flanquaient. Soudain soupçonneux, Sanji se retourna pour constater que le rocher qu'il venait d'enjamber marquait lui aussi l'emplacement d'une tombe. Il ne les avait pas cherchées auparavant, mais maintenant que son regard survolait le jardin avec cette nouvelle connaissance, Sanji vit les pierres de formes et de tailles diverses qui se dissimulaient tout autour d'eux, sur des dizaines de mètres.

– Elles sont partout, confirma Zoro.

Sanji resta silencieux pendant quelques secondes de plus avant de murmurer (parce que ça ne semblait plus correct, tout à coup, de parler d'une voix normale) :

– C'est bien commode que l'avocat ait oublié de mentionner ça. Combien crois-tu qu'il y en ait ?

– Aucune idée. Peut-être seulement celles que nous pouvons voir, mais je ne serais pas étonné qu'il y en ait dans tout le jardin. Ce doit être un cimetière familial. Il a probablement différentes concessions pour les différents propriétaires. Cet endroit est vraiment vieux, après tout.

Zoro parlait de façon logique mais il avait de nouveau cette sensation étrange à fleur de peau.

Kuina avança la main pour caresser Syd.

– De quoi sont-ils morts ?

Zoro secoua la tête.

– Je ne sais pas, Lutin. Ce n'est pas dit.

Cela éveillait la curiosité de Kuina.

– C'est plutôt cool. C'est comme un mystère.

Zoro sourit. Il était d'accord avec elle. L'histoire était un mystère. Tant de choses avaient été perdues, tant d'autres oubliées. Essayer de percer ces mystères était ce que Zoro adorait dans ce sujet.

Zoro trouvait les cimetières fascinants. Et, peut-être parce que dernièrement il avait passé tant de temps dans l'un d'eux pour parler à son père, il se sentait beaucoup plus à l'aise ici que, par exemple, Sanji ne l'était en ce moment, et il le savait. Il avait beau adorer taquiner son cousin en le traitant de mauviette (ce qu'il n'était d'ailleurs pas), si Sanji commençait vraiment à paniquer avant même qu'ils n'entrent dans la maison, ce ne serait pas bon. Ce serait marrant pendant cinq minutes, mais pour Sanji ça durerait beaucoup plus longtemps et personne ne voulait cela.

– C'est peut-être cool, mais ce n'est pas forcément sans danger. L'endroit tout entier est excavé.

Sanji grogna.

La curiosité de Kuina se fit plus grande.

– Excavé ?

– Oui. Je ne vois pas de dates, mais les pierres tombales qui sont autour de nous en ce moment sont d'un style très ancien. Si elles sont réellement aussi vieilles ça veut dire que les cercueils, qui sont d'époque, ne sont pas exactement à toute épreuve comme ceux d'aujourd'hui. Le bois est probablement pourri et friable.

Kuina ne comprenait pas.

– Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Sanji passa la main dans ses cheveux blonds.

– Ça veut dire que si les cercueils se sont détériorés, le sol est plein de trous. D'excavations. Et si le sol est excavé, il pourrait céder et on pourrait s'y enfoncer.

– On pourrait s'enfoncer dans une TOMBE ? dit Kuina, l'air horrifié.

Zoro se leva.

– Ne t'en fais pas. Ça ne nous arrivera pas si nous restons près des arbres. Il y a trop de vie végétale dans le sol pour qu'il perde sa solidité. Il est plus probable que les cercueils ont été poussés par les racines. Et tous ne sont pas vieux ; seulement ceux qui nous entourent.

– Comment le sais-tu ? demanda Sanji en fronçant les sourcils. Tu ne peux pas lire d'ici.

– Je ne sais pas comment. Je le sais, c'est tout. Et certaines tombes ont l'air plus modernes que les autres. Mais je trouve que c'est intéressant. Un cimetière dans le jardin d'un manoir, sur une colline où personne n'a mis le pied depuis plus de dix ans. C'est poétique, vraiment.

– Ça fout les jetons, tu veux dire ! Putain, Zoro.

Sanji avait soudain terriblement envie d'une cigarette, mais avec le chien dans ses bras il ne pouvait pas en allumer une.

– Quoi ? Ça donne à l'endroit une certaine histoire, et...

Zoro se souvint soudain du bruit qu'il avait entendu et de la sensation qu'il avait eue, au portail, vingt minutes plus tôt.

– ... et ça explique un peu certaines choses, termina-t-il.

– Certaines choses ? Du genre, pourquoi personne n'a voulu vivre ici depuis des années ?

– Pour commencer.

Sanji leva les yeux au ciel. L'appréhension qu'il avait ressentie plus tôt se dissipait, maintenant qu'il était au courant de la situation depuis plus de deux minutes.

– Enfin, ça explique pourquoi le chien s'affole autant.

Syd aboyait de nouveau profusément.

Kuina regarda son frère.

– Est-ce qu'on peut retourner à la voiture ? Je ne veux pas voir de cercueil.

– Dans une minute.

Zoro était en pleine contemplation.

Sanji fronça les sourcils, incrédule.

– Est-ce que tu es sûr que ce sont vraiment des pierres tombales et pas des décorations ? Je ne vois rien d'écrit dessus, elles sont toutes vierges.

Sanji réalisa soudain que c'était étrange et jeta un coup d'oeil autour de lui avant de s'écrier :

– Elles sont TOUTES vierges ! Pourquoi sont-elles toutes vierges ?

Il se mit à caresser Sydian qui grognait de nouveau dans le vide. Probablement à cause d'une nouvelle odeur.

Les sourcils de Zoro se plissèrent de confusion. _Toutes ? _Il avait pensé que c'était seulement celles qui étaient près d'eux, mais bon sang, Sanji avait raison : il n'y avait pas un seul mot d'écrit sur une seule pierre dans ce jardin. Et pourtant, c'étaient des pierres tombales. De ça, Zoro était certain.

– Ouais, ce sont bien des pierres tombales, dit Zoro avec un hochement de tête, tout en allant disperser de la main les feuilles qui en couvraient une autre. J'en suis sûr. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi elles sont vierges. Ca n'a aucun sens, elles n'ont pas l'air détériorées par les intempéries... Et pourtant, dit-il en faisant courir son doigt sur la surface lisse d'une autre pierre, c'est comme un rêve. Tellement... Tellement pas ce que je m'attendais à trouver ici. Il se retourna vers sa soeur pour ajouter : Mais bon, je sens que ça va nous arriver souvent aujourd'hui, hein ?

Kuina commençait à avoir l'air plus effrayée que curieuse.

– Tu veux dire que nous devons nous "attendre à l'inattendu" ?

Sanji se tourna vers lui.

– Un rêve ?! Ce putain de_ jardin_ est le plus sinistre que j'aie jamais vu de toute ma vie, dit-il en prenant soin d'accentuer ironiquement le mot "jardin". Maintenant qu'on a récupéré le chien, on va retourner immédiatement sur le devant de la maison. Comme ça, on pourra peut-être enfin entrer à l'intérieur. Allez, Kuina. Zoro, bouge-toi.

Zoro se renfrogna un peu devant le manque de respect de Sanji.

– Tu sais, tu ne devrais vraiment pas dire des choses comme ça ici.

_Tu pourrais vexer quelqu'un... Tu pourrais mettre quelqu'un en colère._

Il ne pouvais pas articuler ces pensées à haute voix. Sanji n'était pas superstitieux comme Zoro, et Zoro n'avait pas envie de donner à son cousin des raisons de pavoiser.

Mais son sentiments envers les morts n'était pas inhabituel. C'était le sentiment que la plupart des gens éprouvaient en entrant dans un vieux cimetière plein d'étrangers. Ils ne savaient rien du passé de ces gens ni de la façon dont ils avaient pu mourir. C'est pourquoi les gamins mettaient leurs amis au défi d'y passer la nuit, et pourquoi la suggestion de couper à travers le cimetière sur le chemin du retour était faite d'une voix plus basse que celle employée pour crier d'un bout à l'autre du terrain de basket-ball. Une personne normale ne considérait pas vraiment que c'était une très bonne idée d'entrer dans un cimetière et de se mettre à insulter le lieu ou ceux qui étaient enterrés sous le sol même qui supportait son poids.

Pas le moins du monde intimidé, Sanji ne ralentit même pas.

– Tu viens ou quoi ?

Zoro se releva. Malgré sa curiosité, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de rester tout seul ici. Alors qu'il leur emboîtait le pas, il ne put s'empêcher de penser que ce lieu détonnait au plus haut point par rapport au reste de la colline. C'était étrange qu'il y ait un jardin si près de la maison. De plus, Zoro était sûr qu'il n'avait pas toujours été enfoui sous la végétation, mais c'était bien commode qu'il y ait une telle explosion de vie ici, à l'arrière, lorsque rien ne poussait devant. Zoro se demandait ce qui avait causé cela.

Un tas de morts bien cachés sous un joli jardin débordant de vie.

Mais ici, quelque chose clochait. Les cimetières étaient en général des endroits gais et colorés. Ils étaient faits pour apaiser ceux qui étaient en deuil. Un bel endroit où déposer vos parents décédés. C'est ce que Zoro avait compris à la suite des nombreuses visites qu'il avait rendues à l'un d'eux pour parler à son père. Cet endroit était coloré, certes, mais il n'exhalait pas la paix, le calme, le _repos,_ à l'exemple des autres. Celui-ci semblait... vivant.

Rien ne venait expliquer ce qui était arrivé à ces gens, ce qui s'était passé dans ce manoir. C'était anormal. Incomplet. Comme l'était toujours l'histoire. Et Zoro réalisa soudain que ce jardin - cette Colline - abritait des secrets insoupçonnés. Lorsqu'il s'agissait d'histoire, quelle quelle soit, il y avait toujours plus à savoir, et l'histoire changeait selon la personne à qui vous en parliez.

Le simple fait de se trouver sur cette colline lui donnait l'impression la plus étrange. Pourquoi y avait-il tant de pierres tombales ?

Quelque chose était arrivé ici. Il y avait longtemps. Quelque chose de terrible.

Il se demanda ce qu'il y aurait à découvrir dans le manoir lui-même. Il ne savait pas vraiment s'il devait être impatient ou effrayé de l'apprendre.

Pourtant, tout dans le jardin ne donnait pas la chair de poule. Quelques unes des pierres tombales lui avaient presque réchauffé le coeur. Peut-être parce qu'il avait la certitude que son père pouvait l'entendre, avoir une conversation avec les morts ne lui semblait plus aussi ridicule que ce que pensaient les gens. A ce moment il décida de revenir plus tard dans ce lieu. S'ils allaient tous résider ensemble sur la Colline, ce serait poli de se présenter.

Juste avant d'atteindre le bout du jardin, il se retourna brutalement.

Pendant presque une minute il resta comme ça, immobile, mais il ne se passa rien. Et il commençait à se sentir stupide.

Et pourtant, pour un instant, il aurait pu JURER avoir entendu le murmure d'une voix, à l'endroit où il s'était accroupi deux minutes plus tôt.

Mais ce n'était que le vent.

* * *

**NdT :**

(1) J'ai trouvé cette traduction des vers de Dante dans l'_Histoire de Dante Alighieri_ par Alexis François Artaud de Montor, p.218.

(2) Je ne sais absolument pas de quel film il s'agit. Est-ce que quelqu'un a une idée ? **Mise à jour 4/3/09** : Grâce au commentaire de _Dark Polaris_, je sais maintenant que la réplique vient du film "Jusqu'au bout du rêve". Merci beaucoup !


	4. un mot de la traductrice

_Un mot de la traductrice_

Bonjour à tous ^_^

Hélas non, ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre pour Homecoming Hill (pardon si je vous ai fait une fausse joie ! é_è) Simplement, comme il y a très longtemps que je n'ai plus mis cette fic à jour, j'ai pensé qu'il serait bon de vous donner quelques mots d'explication...

Je voudrais tout d'abord remercier du fond du coeur toutes les personnes qui ont laissé une review jusqu'ici. Je suis heureuse de voir que beaucoup de gens apprécient l'histoire de TreeStar et mes efforts de traduction.

Et je suis d'autant plus peinée d'avoir à vous donner cette nouvelle... mais, comme vous pouviez vous en douter à l'absence de mise à jour, j'ai décidé de mettre officiellement cette traduction en hiatus.

Il y a plusieurs raisons à cela, mais la principale est la longueur de l'histoire. Lorsque j'ai écrit à TreeStar pour lui demander l'autorisation de traduire sa fic, celle-ci comptait 16 chapitres, et je pensais la fin imminente. La fic fait maintenant 24 (longs) chapitres, et toujours pas de fin en vue...

Avant de décider si j'ai vraiment envie de poursuivre une traduction aussi longue, j'ai besoin d'avoir une vue d'ensemble sur l'histoire. C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé d'attendre que TreeStar l'ait entièrement publiée avant de relire le tout et de prendre une décision finale - soit reprendre la traduction, soit l'abandonner complètement.

Je sais que cette mise en hiatus va en décevoir plus d'un, et je suis vraiment désolée... mais je vous laisse aussi imaginer le temps que cela prends de traduire un seul chapitre. Je ne peux pas continuer ainsi à l'aveuglette, sans avoir une idée de la somme totale de travail et sans même savoir si l'histoire terminée sera à la hauteur de mes espérances – et des vôtres. Je reconnais que l'erreur est mienne à la base : je n'aurais jamais dû me lancer dans la traduction d'une fic inachevée. _M__ea culpa_...

Merci à tous pour avoir lu ce début de traduction et merci doublement pour vos commentaires. ^_^ Et encore une fois, je vous fais mes plus sincères excuses pour cette mise en pause.

-- Dreamcatcher


End file.
